Security Blanket
by ShootingTigers
Summary: Set after 5.06 in the aftermath of the predator incursion at the ARC, this story finds Lester incarcerated in the medical bay and Jess having trouble sleeping. Becker is sent on a mission which may change his life.


"Good morning!" Jess sang as she walked into the medical bay with a vase full of flowers. "How are you feeling today?"

Lester pushed himself into a sitting position. "I would feel better if this bed was more comfortable," he complained. "I much preferred the floor."

"Oh, hush." She placed the flowers on the small table to her right. "Be thankful I didn't leave you there," she added as she pulled a chair up to the side of the bed.

Lester held her gaze for a moment before speaking. "I am," he replied sincerely. "You saved my life." The corner of his lip turned up slightly. "Thank you, Jess."

Jess blinked in surprise. "That's the second nicest thing you've ever said to me. Is this your medication talking?"

He cleared his throat. "No, I am in full control of my faculties and I truly mean it." His voice became brusque again. "However, repeat that little exchange to anyone," he threatened. "And you will find yourself on perpetual coffee duty."

"Oh, so no change there, then." Jess raised an eyebrow as a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Remind me again which exchange that was?" she asked, batting her eyelids innocently. "The one where you thanked me for saving your life or the one where you told me I was an essential part of this organization?"

"I can tell Cerise to advertise your post at a moment's notice, you know."

"Still hilarious."

Lester glared at her. "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention either conversation," he said. "I'd like to maintain some semblance of authority. I don't want Connor thinking I've gone soft." He scrunched his face in disgust. "I'll end up finding his socks in my bread maker again."

"Again?" Jess asked, her curiosity piqued.

Lester grimaced. "It's a long and rather painful story," he replied ominously. "And one that I am not eager to retell, so unless you want me to lose what's left of my sanity, I suggest you keep those conversations to yourself."

"Don't worry," she assured him with a sparkle in her eye that promised she would get every detail of the story. "Unlike most of the things you ask me to do, keeping secrets is actually in my job description."

Lester quickly changed the subject in an effort to delay her interrogation. "How long have I been in here?" he asked.

"Three days."

Lester groaned. "How long are those imbeciles going to keep me in this prison?"

The on-duty nurse looked up and frowned at the last word, which had been shouted in her direction. Jess mouthed an apology to her and turned back to Lester. "Those _imbeciles _saved your life," she pointed out. "And don't be so dramatic. This is the medical bay, not a prison."

"This from the woman who can come and go freely," he retorted. "Move that wheelchair closer to the bed for me." He indicated the wheelchair that was a few inches to her left, just out of his reach. "I'm getting out of here," he grumbled as he pushed the blanket off of him.

Jess shook her head. "No," she said firmly as she pulled the blanket back over him. "The medics were angry with Becker and me for taking you out of here last time."

"I was perfectly fine," he defended.

Jess snorted. "You tore your stitches from overexerting yourself!" She stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "Not _five_ minutes after you left."

"It could have happened to anyone."

"Except people who listen to medical advice."

Lester huffed, but didn't say anything. He looked away from her and busied himself with fluffing one of his pillows. As Jess watched him punch it - a little _too_ violently - she became increasingly aware of the silence that had fallen over them. It was the kind of silence that made you think about things you really didn't want to think about.

Jess swallowed nervously. "I - I thought I'd lost you the other day," she whispered after a few moments.

"It wasn't the first time a future predator tried to kill me," he admitted with a rueful nod. "I could begin to get a complex. We should have brought the mammoth with us to the armoury. Good allies, mammoths."

"Stealthy ones, too."

Lester pressed his lips into a thin line and stopped fussing with his pillow. He turned his attention back to Jess. "If I needed sarcasm from you, I would have put it in that job description you're always harping on about."

"I'm glad you're safe," she countered with a knowing smile. She took in his appearance. "You look well."

"You don't."

Jess was surprised by the blunt statement. "I - what?"

"Have you been sleeping?" Lester looked her over and frowned. "You haven't been sleeping, have you?"

She averted her gaze to the floor. "Is it that obvious?"

"Jess," he said with a hint of concern. "It's been four days since the incident."

"I know."

"You haven't slept at all?"

"No...well, yes...I mean..." She huffed. "I've slept a little."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Not particularly."

Lester glared at her. "Jess," he said sternly.

"Okay, okay. I've probably managed about..." She thought for a second. "Ten hours."

"That's all?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Not for lack of trying."

"Go home."

Jess opened her mouth to protest, but Lester interrupted. "That was not a request," he said. "I'm giving you the rest of the day off to go home and sleep."

"I need to be here," she objected. "Who else will run the ADD?"

"Connor," he replied.

"Well, what about the paperwork? Someone needs to file the paperwork."

"Matt."

"_Matt_?"

"The man neglected to inform us that he was from the future on a mission to save humanity from impending doom," Lester growled.

Jess felt a sudden need to defend the team leader. "I'm sure he was just doing what he thought was best for everyone."

"Even so, paperwork will be the_ least_ of his worries once I get out of here." He tilted his head. "Have you finished stalling?"

"That depends," she drew out the last few syllables and quirked an eyebrow. "Can I stay here?"

Lester gave her an exasperated look and pointed to the door. "Go home and get some rest."

She sighed. "I don't want to go home."

"Blind obedience is a foreign concept to you people, isn't it?"

"If I say _yes_, can I stay?"

"No."

Jess carded her hand through her hair. "Even if I go home, I won't be able to sleep. I might as well be productive if I'm going to be awake," she argued.

Lester rolled his eyes. This conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon. He needed a new approach. And he knew just the one to take...

"Very well," he replied. "You may stay for the time being."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

Lester frowned and patted his hospital gown. "You wouldn't happen to know where my mobile is, would you?" he asked.

Jess nodded. "It's right here." She reached into her front pocket and pulled out his mobile. "I've been fielding your calls lately," she added as she handed him the device.

"Thank you," he said as he took the mobile from her. He waved his hand dismissively. "You may return to your station."

Jess was halfway out of the door before she turned back to face him. "I'll talk to the medics about shortening your..._sentence_."

Lester was not as amused by her comment as she was. He narrowed his eyes at her as she giggled and walked out the door. Once he was sure she was gone, Lester flipped open his mobile and dialled a number. After three rings, a man answered.

"Hello?"

"Where are you right now?" Lester asked.

"The armoury."

Lester snorted. "Shocking."

"Can I help you with something, Sir?"

Lester smirked. "I have an assignment for you. It is of the utmost importance and overrides all other assignments, is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Meet me in the medical bay as soon as possible and I will give you the details."

"On my way."

Lester ended the call, set his mobile down beside him, and looked up just as Becker walked into the medical bay.

* * *

><p>"Coffee first," Jess reasoned as she walked into the staff room. "Medics later."<p>

She lowered herself onto her knees and retrieved the coffee pot from the bottom cabinet. She placed one hand on the counter above her head and used it to pull herself back up. As she stood, a wave of dizziness crashed over her and she quickly placed the coffee pot onto the counter.

She blinked a few times to clear her vision and managed to stumble over to the couch on the other side of the room. She rubbed her temples with her fingertips as she plopped unceremoniously onto the leather cushions.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Just for a second," she told herself as she rolled onto her back.

A few minutes later, Jess was sound asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling today?" Becker asked as he stood in front of the bed, his arms folded across his chest.<p>

Lester gaped at him. "How do you think? I'm being held hostage by a harridan of a nurse who dresses me in a hospital gown when I should be in Saville Row being dressed by a master tailor called Gerald!" He pointed to his current attire for emphasis. "I am in the fifth circle of hell, man!"

"...so, quite well, then?"

"I didn't call you down here to make small talk. Sit," Lester replied as he motioned to the chair Jess had left next to the bed.

Becker sat down and fixed his boss with a curious look. "You have an assignment for me, Sir?"

"I need you to take Jess home."

Becker's eyebrows knotted. "Is she alright?"

"I don't bloody well care how you do it," Lester continued. "Restrain her if you have to, but she is not to be in the ARC for the rest of the day."

"Is she alright?"

"No," Lester said plainly. "She-"

"Where is she? Is she injured?" Becker reached into his tac vest and produced a small device. "Does she need her epipen? What hap-"

"Calm down, Becker."

"I am calm!"

Lester didn't look convinced. "Clearly."

"What..." Becker swallowed and took a moment to compose himself. "What happened?" he asked, enunciating each word.

Lester rolled his eyes. "Good god, man. She isn't dying," he replied. "She is temporarily unfit for duty."

"Why is that?"

"She hasn't been sleeping," Lester clarified. "Allowing an exhausted field coordinator to direct the team would seriously diminish my chances of a knighthood."

Becker knew that wasn't the real reason, but decided to humour his boss. "It would completely throw you out of the running, Sir."

"Exactly," Lester agreed. "And that I cannot accept." He paused for a second and then added: "Just for the record, if you allow her to resume her position with even the slightest hint of fatigue, you're fired." He gave Becker a meaningful look. "Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Excellent," Lester replied. "Jess was on her way to the Ops room the last time I saw her."

Becker jumped up. "I'm on it, Sir." He strode toward the door, but stopped just as he reached it and turned back to Lester. "Should I..." He closed his mouth and shifted nervously before opening it again. "Stay...with Jess?" His eyes widened. "To make sure she sleeps," he added quickly.

"You should," Lester encouraged as he bit back a smirk. "In fact, I'm making it a direct order."

Becker visibly relaxed. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." He turned on his heel and disappeared into the corridor.

Lester shook his head in amusement. "I have to do everything myself," he mumbled as he tried in vain to reach the wheelchair in front of his bed.

* * *

><p>Becker rounded the corner and glanced into the staff room as he passed by the open door. He walked on a few more paces before his brain processed what he'd seen. "Hang on..." He retraced his steps and stood in the doorway of the staff room. "There you are," he mused as he took in the sight of Jess sleeping on the couch.<p>

He gazed at her for a moment, a gentle smile playing on his lips, before making his way over to the couch. He knelt down in front of her and slowly brushed the fringe from her eyes. She made a face and pulled away from his touch. "Jess," he said softly. "Hey, Jess." She mumbled something about a 'shorter sentence' and pulled one of the cushions over her head.

Becker chuckled as he lifted the cushion and dropped it on the floor beside him. He leant over her and brought his lips to the shell of her ear. "I have direct orders to take you home," he apologized as he placed one arm behind her knees and the other just below her shoulders. He pulled her against his chest and carefully began to stand up.

Jess gasped and squirmed in his arms. "N - no," she whined.

"Easy," Becker said through gritted teeth as he lowered her back to the couch. She raised her arms and swatted at the air directly in front of her. He stared at her in disbelief. Her eyes were closed and she was completely out of it, yet he _still_ couldn't get her to follow orders.

"Come on," he tried again. "I have to take you home now."

"I can stay," she argued weakly. "He said I can stay."

Becker sighed and began loosening his tac vest. He would have a better grip on her if he took it off and, knowing Jess, she was bound to put up a fight. He removed the vest and dropped it on the cushion resting beside him.

"Come here," he whispered as he lifted her into his arms.

Jess frowned and pushed at his chest, but instead of placing her back on the couch, Becker tightened his hold on her. He bent his head and pressed his forehead against hers. "It's me - it's Becker," he soothed. "Please, I need to...please, let me take you home."

Jess sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Becker felt her relax in his arms and he smiled as he began walking toward the door. The sudden movement elicited a soft cry from Jess and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shh," Becker mumured as he carried her out the door. "You're alright."

* * *

><p>Becker was nearly in front of the Ops room when he came to a startling revelation: it was full of people. What if someone saw him? The last thing he wanted to do was try and explain why he was carrying Jess to his car. An <em>unconscious<em> Jess, at that.

He stopped just before he reached the double doors and took an extra step back for good measure. The lift was only a few feet away, if he was quick enough, he could make it without being seen. He tightened his grip on Jess and sprinted past the opening to the crowded area.

Becker pressed the button for the lift with his elbow and glanced back at the Ops room. Everything was business as usual. He'd done it. He'd actually done it. The lift doors opened and he took a step forward with a smug grin on his face.

"Come on, Matt, they can slash through reinforced steel."

Becker suddenly found himself standing in front of Connor and Matt. His face fell as the two men exited the lift wearing matching smirks.

"Wotcha got there, mate?" Connor asked, tilting his head in amusement.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "You know, Becker, most people just make do with stealing the office stapler."

Becker swallowed. "This isn't...I was just..." He desperately searched for a plausible excuse, but it was nowhere to be found. "Following orders," he finished lamely and braced himself for the inevitable onslaught of mockery.

"Orders, eh?" Connor pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Is that kind of like, security stuff?"

Becker rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Temple!"

"Shh," Matt gently shushed them as he motioned to Jess. "You don't want to wake her up."

Connor smirked. "Yet," he said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Matt and Connor sniggered as Becker pushed past them and got into the lift. He jabbed the button for the car park with his knee and glared at his teammates as the lift doors closed in front of him.

"Hang on a second," Connor said after a few moments. "Was he not wearing his tac vest?"

Matt frowned. "Now that you mention it, I don't think he was."

"He always wears his tac vest."

"He does," Matt replied quizzically as he tried to work out where Connor was going with this.

"Taking it off is as close to naked as Action Man gets."

Matt shook his head as if to clear it. "Thanks for that mental image, mate." They turned toward the Ops room. "Now, where were we?"

"Oh, right." Connor folded his arms across his chest. "I still say Wolverine could take Spiderman, claws down."

* * *

><p>Becker hesitated for a few seconds when the lift doors opened. After his little encounter with Matt and Connor, he wasn't going to take any chances. He tentatively poked his head out and surveyed the car park. There didn't appear to be anyone around and he could see his car from where he was standing.<p>

He took a deep breath and made a run for it. He crossed the distance separating him and his black SUV at an impressive speed. He stopped when he reached the vehicle and immediately realized the stupidity of what he had just done.

Jess whimpered and arched her back slightly. He closed his eyes and waited to hear the sound of her voice. When she didn't say anything, he reluctantly glanced down at her. He expected her to be staring up at him in confusion, but by a stroke of luck, she merely frowned and tucked her face into the crook of his neck.

"You're fine," he murmured as he rested his chin on her head. He exhaled slowly, a relieved smile gracing his features. "I've got you."

Becker leant back against the side of the car and gently slid to the ground. He cradled Jess in his lap as he wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to reach into his pocket. He pulled out his keys, pressed the unlock button, and winced as the sound echoed throughout the car park.

The noise startled Jess and Becker felt her lurch forward as she collided with his chest. She inhaled sharply and tightened her grip around his neck. "Shh, shh. I'm sorry," he said quietly as he tenderly stroked her hair. "It's okay. We're safe," he added as he shifted her in his arms and stood up.

"We're not," she replied almost inaudibly.

The statement took Becker by surprise and he tilted his head to look at her properly. He thought maybe she had woken up, but one glimpse revealed that she was talking in her sleep. Her eyes were closed and, judging by the expression on her face, she was not having a very good dream.

Becker opened the door and carefully lowered Jess into the passenger seat. He fastened her seatbelt, closed the door, and jogged around the boot of the car. Once he was situated behind the wheel, he started the engine and pulled out of the car park.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Becker moved one hand off of the wheel and reached over to the passenger side. Jess flinched as his palm settled on her shoulder, but instead of pulling away, she leaned into his touch. He slowly followed the length of her arm until their hands were intertwined.

"We are," he whispered as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "We're safe."

* * *

><p>Becker drove the black SUV through the private car park until he came across the parking space he was looking for. He manuevered the vehicle into it, came to a stop in front of the sign entitled 'Jessica A. Parker,' and ran around the bonnet to the passenger side. He pulled the door open and leant over Jess to undo her seatbelt.<p>

He gently clasped her wrist and pulled her arm around his neck, drawing her closer to him in the process. She buried her face in his chest and let out a muffled yawn as he carefully lifted her into his arms.

"Come on," he said softly as he closed the door with his foot. "Let's get you inside."

As Becker approached the building, it occurred to him that he had no means of unlocking the door. The key he needed was in one of the side pockets of the bright green handbag that Jess brought in to work that day. Said handbag was currently resting underneath the ADD because he had neglected to grab it on his way to the lift.

Becker stood on the doorstep, remonstrating with himself. "You have got to be kidd-"

Suddenly, the door swung open and a young man came running out of the building, a piece of toast in his mouth, briefcase and tie flapping as he fought to get into his jacket. Becker couldn't believe his luck. He waited for the flustered young man to pass and stopped the door from closing with his boot. He kneed the door open enough to slip through and headed up the communal staircase.

Three flights of stairs later, he found himself standing in front of a new door with the same problem: he still didn't have the key to get into her flat. Becker pursed his lips in annoyance and stood back to survey the scene, waiting for inspiration.

As he dropped his gaze to the floor, he noticed the welcome mat. He took a step back and studied the piece of carpet at his feet. He shifted Jess in his arms and lowered himself onto one knee.

"Come on, Jess. Please, don't tell me you-"

He frowned as he slowly lifted the bottom corner of the welcome mat, where a tiny glint of silver confirmed his suspicions. He shook his head as he picked up the spare key and turned it over in his hand. As Head of Security, he could not ignore such a blatant disregard for safety.

"Jessica," he growled as he tilted his head to glare at her. "We are having a serious talk about this when you wake up."

After fumbling with the key a little, he managed to reach up and unlock the door. He pushed it open with his fingertips and peered into the room. The first thing he saw was a framed photograph of Jess, Connor, and Abby resting on the dresser against the wall- no doubt a parting gift from the pair when they moved out last month.

He contorted his face in horror as he considered what it must have been like to live with Connor day in and day out. All of the sudden, his mind presented him with an image of Jess scolding Connor for keeping his trainers in the fridge. He chuckled as he stood up and walked into the flat, gently closing the door behind him with his hip.

* * *

><p>Becker made his way past the kitchen and through the living room, where he had to sidestep a rather inviting leather couch. He noted the way it was angled toward the television and immediately knew where he was going to spend the day.<p>

He strode over to the staircase that lead up to the bedroom and started the climb. When he reached the landing, his eyes flickered between four different rooms. The door to each room was partially closed, blocking the inside from view.

Through a process of elimination, he finally approached her bedroom door. He kicked it lightly with his foot and it opened to reveal an assortment of bright colors: the walls were light blue, the furniture was purple with a pink trim that matched the duvet, which had two green pillows resting on top of it.

"It's very you," he said absently as he pushed back the duvet and lowered her onto the bed. "Very Jess."

He took off her heels and placed them neatly under the bed, before he gently pulled the duvet back over her. She frowned and rolled onto her side closest to him, the action sending wisps of hair over her forehead. As he leant down to brush them away, he noticed how unsettled she looked.

He dropped a long, soft kiss on her temple. "Sweet dreams," he whispered as he backed out of the room.

Becker walked down to the living room and plopped onto the couch. He winced as he came in contact with something other than the cushions. "Ow," he groaned and quickly reached his hand behind his back in search of the offending object. He raised an amused eyebrow when his efforts resulted in the retrieval of a bright pink television remote.

He smirked and laid back on the couch. "Only you, Jessica."

* * *

><p>Sweet dreams were something that Jess wished for whenever she closed her eyes, but no amount of happy thoughts could keep the nightmares away. As she thrashed about violently, her face marred with despair, it was clear that this time was no different. She whimpered and kicked off the duvet as her mind forced her to relive the most terrifying moment of her life.<p>

"No," she cried as she clawed at the air in front of her. "Please," she begged. "Please...no."

She gasped and launched herself into a sitting position. "Lester!" she screamed as she frantically looked around the room.

* * *

><p>Becker jumped at the sound of her screaming and raced back up the stairs. Without thinking, he propelled himself through the open bedroom door. Despite the fact that he hadn't said anything, his sudden entrance didn't go unnoticed. He was greeted with a high pitched scream and was promptly hit in the face with a green pillow.<p>

He blinked a few times to clear his vision and raised his hands in surrender. "Hey," he said softly. "It's okay. It's just me."

Jess flushed with embarrassment. "Oh my god - I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...I thought you were a..." She stopped, unable bring herself to finish the sentence - to say that word. She laid her arms across her stomach as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Oh, Becker," she breathed through trembling lips.

Becker rushed over to the bed and gathered her into his lap as he sat down. "I'm here," he assured her. He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "What is it?" he asked, brushing her tear stained cheek with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

She inhaled sharply and buried her face into his shoulder. "He keeps dying," she sobbed as she bunched his shirt in her fists. She turned her face into the crook of his neck and he could feel the heat of her tears moistening his skin - a sensation he never wanted to feel again. He protectively wrapped his arms around her and managed to slow down her shivering by the time she spoke again.

"We're trapped...they're everywhere...we're surrounded...they're too fast..." She struggled to catch her breath. "And I can't...I can't save him."

"But you did," Becker whispered as he rubbed small circles in her back. "You saved him. You were brilliant."

Jess nodded slowly. "I just..." Her voice rose an octave. "I want to close my eyes without seeing it over and over and _over_ again!"

"Shh, shh. Come here," he soothed as he tightened his hold on her. "You're alright, baby, you're alright." He continued to rub small circles in her back as he murmured soft, comforting sounds. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you," he promised.

Jess pulled away enough to see his face and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What - what did you just call me?" she asked.

Becker thought for a moment, separating the words he said in his mind from the words he actually said out loud. He stared at her wide eyed when he realized what she was talking about. "I...I wasn't..." He paused and swallowed nervously. "I wasn't trying to..."

"I could get used to that."

"...you could?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah."

He dropped his hands to her waist and drew her toward him, so their faces were inches apart. He leant forward and pressed his lips to her cheekbone, hearing her breath catch as he slowly trailed kisses down her jawline until he reached the corner of her mouth.

"Me too," he whispered against her lips before capturing them with his own.

Jess slid her hands up the back of his neck and raked her fingers through his hair, eliciting a soft moan from Becker. He clutched her hips and pulled her closer, swallowing her gasp as her body conformed to his. He brought his hand up to cradle the back of her head and felt her hands drop to his shoulders as she relaxed in his arms, the memories of her nightmare fading away under the steady caress of his lips.

Becker gently squeezed the base of her neck and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he tenderly took possession of her mouth, banishing from her all thoughts but those of him.

He slowly broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, smiling affectionately.

She returned his smile with one of her own. "I will be," she replied.

"You must be exhausted," he said quietly. "Let's get some sleep."

Becker kept one hand on her hip and used the other the grab the edge of the duvet as he pulled Jess down with him. He laid on his back and covered them with the thick pink bed spread. She yawned and snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest. They were just starting to drift off when Jess let out a contented sigh.

"I'm glad you're here," she murmured. "I feel so much safer."

Her last word triggered his memory and his voice became stern. "Speaking of safety, Jessica, your spare key was ridiculously easy to find. I think I need to educate you in the finer points of..." Becker trailed off as he glanced down at Jess and found her in the midst of a peaceful sleep.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," he whispered as he lightly kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams."

And for the first time in days, they were.


End file.
